


to be alone with you

by atemzug



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Introspection, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: Jaehyun would never mind being alone with Jibeom. (Even if, say, hypothetically, they were stranded on a remote island.)
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun & Kim Jibeom, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've had this wip since january. half a year later and i finally manage something that makes some sense T.T i'm quite excited abt posting this, not bc i think it's good but just bc this is my entrance to golcha ao3 (golchao3?) HEHE
> 
> idk whether to tag this as just gen, so i put both in the rel tags hehe
> 
> that said, i hope you enjoy this super short (domestic????) bongbeom!

Jaehyun considers Jibeom his closest friend in the entire group. Sure, they’re all generally close and harbor good relationships with each other, but as with every friend group there will always be different levels of intimacy and attachment between so and so. It’s pretty obvious, really, in the way Donghyun and Joochan are like cat-and-dog with their bickering, in how Seungmin and Youngtaek are always taking care of each other, in the many anecdotes Sungyoon and Jangjun share about their long history of training and debuting together. 

It's not really something unusual, Jaehyun believes, nor is it something to be viewed in a bad light. It's just the way things are. 

Him and Jibeom together in their room, just lying down and doing whatever, talking until they run out of things to say-- it's all just how things are supposed to be. 

"Jibeom-ah," Jaehyun calls Jibeom's attention. "I'd choose you."

"Choose me?" answers Jibeom. "What? Where? Why? Am I some kind of  _ Pokemon  _ now?"

Jaehyun scoffs and shakes his head.

Yesterday during a short backstage interview, they were asked who they'd bring with them if they ever get deserted on a remote island. Seungmin answered that he'd choose Youngtaek because he thinks they can talk for hours on end. And it's something Jaehyun's been thinking about ever since. 

"If I ever get stranded on an island with anyone," he explains, "I think I'd choose to have you with me."

Much like what Seungmin had said about Youngtaek, Jaehyun is sure he can talk to Jibeom for hours and hours, too. But more than that, he knows he'd also be comfortable even in dead silence if he's with Jibeom. Of course, on a deserted island, comfort wouldn't exactly be given much thought, but if Jaehyun were to ever get stuck  _ anywhere _ at all - which, he hopes not - he'd want to be with Jibeom. 

It's a sudden, weird, realization to have while watching some random movie they found on Joochan's computer, but for some reason it just felt right.

"Please don't," Jibeom tells him. "I won't be able to play games."

Jaehyun turns to look at him, the movie they're supposed to be watching now totally forgotten. "Hey, I'm being serious," he says.

A hint of a smile plays on Jibeom's lips. "I'm being serious, too," he counters.

"Whatever. Go play your game. You wouldn't even have gotten that account back if it weren't for me."

"You're right-- I acknowledge it."

"Good."

"Why are you suddenly telling me this, anyway?"

Jaehyun shrugs, turning his attention back to the movie, even though he's already lost track of the storyline moments ago. "I just thought of it," he answers.

It wasn't a lie. It's just that Jaehyun has been thinking about it for a while now. He thinks even before that question was brought to light, he's been thinking about how much he likes spending time with Jibeom, or how he never really minds whatever it is they're doing whenever they're together. It's rather silly, how he suddenly thinks about these things, because it's not like something's changed. They've always been close, and they've always spent a lot of time hanging out together, but why did that question make Jaehyun feel something different?

It's as if he's suddenly considering -  _ picturing _ \- a life with just Jibeom in it.

He can't say it's a bad picture. 

But that's just how  _ he  _ feels and what  _ he  _ thinks. 

He wonders what Jibeom thinks. Has he ever even thought about being stuck with Jaehyun at all? Does he feel comfortable whenever he's alone with Jaehyun too? How does he feel now? What is he thinking?

Jaehyun can't possibly know that. What he knows right now is that: it's okay if Jibeom doesn't think the same, if Jibeom wouldn't want to choose him. Jaehyun wouldn't choose himself, either, anyway. He'd honestly be really bad at the whole survival thing, he almost laughs at himself as he imagines it. Jibeom should choose Jangjun or Sungyoon, or even Joochan; that way Jibeom would stand a chance at staying alive. Somehow imagining that Jibeom will be safe and survive brings Jaehyun's heart comfort.

But then a thought nags, is it okay if Jibeom doesn't feel the same way too? What does  _ the same _ even mean? And how did Jaehyun go from thinking about being stranded on an island to suddenly thinking about what he feels for Jibeom and, conversely, what Jibeom feels for him too?

His thoughts start to become a jumbled mess, and he tries to clear his head by focusing on the movie, or on steadying his heartbeat. It takes a while but it works, and he's back to thinking about how tired he actually is, and how warm Jibeom is beside him, and how he'd love to just fall asleep again until he really has to wake up for schedules.

Jaehyun is almost lulled to sleep by the playlist he'd turned on to replace the movie he wasn't even watching (Joochan has superb music taste) when Jibeom suddenly nudges his arm.

"Hey, Jaehyun," he says, smiling even though his eyes are still glued to his phone, his thumbs busy pressing buttons on the screen. "I'd choose you, too, you know?"

Jaehyun's eyes shoot open in surprise. "Eh?" 

"Yeah."

Jaehyun laughs out loud. "Why in the--? I'd be of absolutely no help."

"Hey, maybe people would come to rescue us but they could only speak English," Jibeom points out. "Or maybe they'd be trying to kill us but we wouldn't understand because they're speaking in English. I'm bad at English. You'd be useful."

Jaehyun laughs even harder. "That's highly unlikely," he says when his laughter has subsided.

"Yeah," Jibeom agrees, "just as unlikely as the two of us ever getting stranded on a remote island, just so you know."

"Right," Jaehyun lets out, sleepiness coming back to him. He closes his eyes. Before he completely loses consciousness, he thinks to himself, even though the chances of them being stuck on an island alone are slim, the two of them being alone with each other - just like right now - is still the most natural thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> this is the [video](https://youtu.be/-zYxmJyuOdU) mentioned! around 1:58 mark
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling) / [golcha rps twt](https://twitter.com/yunjangs)


End file.
